I'll Give You The World
by CorruptCreature
Summary: All he wanted was someone to love, all she wanted was to be respected. Zutara
1. Thinking Of You

Chapter 1

Thinking Of You

Zuko gazed at the water from the safety of his ship, mesmerized by how beautiful and wondrous it seemed under the rays of the afternoon sun; just like she could be if she was by his side.

Iroh then came out to join him and was surprised to see him in a state of blissful happiness instead of his usual depression.

"Zuko, the avatar has been spotted on the island of Hunsu." Iroh said quietly.

"You have been out here for two hours, what's wrong?" Iroh asked him with genuine concern in his voice.

"It's nothing uncle, I am just thinking." Zuko said coldly.

"Hmm the waterbender, I can see why you like her." Iroh said with a gracious smile.

"How…how did you know?" Zuko said in disbelief.

"You might as well have had it written all over your face." Iroh said calmly with a hearty laugh.

"I just don't know what to do, how can I show her I'm more than just a cold and ruthless fire nation prince?" Zuko said with a sullen and confused look.

"No real fire nation man or woman, royalty or otherwise, has ever truly been in love. They have only done as they were told, you have something no one of the fire nation could ever hope to have." Iroh said seriously.

"What is that?" Zuko said looking back to the ocean.

"You have love in your heart my nephew." Iroh said warmly.

Zuko then looked up at the horizon slowly, his face changed from cold and distant to a soft and pleased. He then hurried up to the wheelhouse of the ship.

"Set a course for the island of Hinsu." Zuko commanded firmly.


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Chapter 2

Unexpected Surprise

(Meanwhile on Hinsu)

After the group had unloaded and set up camp Katara decided to give herself some much needed alone time. "Hey guys I'm going for a walk." Katara called as she walked off into the forest.

"Can I come?" Aang asked with his usual cheery tone of voice.

"Sorry Aang, I need some time to myself…maybe later." Katara said smiling weakly.

"Alright…no problem." Aang replied with a sad expression and a bleak tone of voice.

Two minutes of walking made the campsite barley visible through the thickness of the tree and brush. Katara sniffed the air, and it smelled like fresh rainfall. She didn't know why, but the smell always appealed to her, maybe it was the smell of wet redwoods.

Just as she began thinking on this red-armored hands came across her mouth and arms from behind, griping her cruelly. Two fire nation soldiers then came into view as she looked behind her in desperation and held her firmly in place. Prince Zuko then appeared from behind a tree and approached her with his hands at his sides. He then smiled at her softly.

"Zuko if you want Aang you will have to get through my brother and me!" Katara snapped coldly.

"One; your buffoon of a brother is no match for me, and two; I am not after the Avatar." Zuko said simply.

"Then what do you want?" Katara said now somewhat frightened.

"You'll soon find out." Zuko said with a quiet, and hard tone of voice. Katara was then knocked unconscious by one of the guards.

"Lets go." Zuko said coldly as he walked back to the ship in front of the captured girl with the two soldiers.

Some Time later Katara woke up in the unfamiliar sight of cold iron cast walls. She then noticed her hands and feet, bound to the metal chair by iron clasps welded in place.

Katara then noticed a stout old man sitting in a corner enjoying a cup of tea and smiling kindly at her, immediately she recognized the face as General Iroh, the one who laid siege to Ba Sing Se for six hundred days.

"Your General Iroh aren't you, what would you be doing helping a banished fire nation prince?" Katara asked with surprise in her voice.

"Prince Zuko is my nephew." Iroh said simply, walking over and sitting next to her.

"So what's he want with me, if he's not after Aang." Katara asked with a shaky frightened voice.

"He loves you." Iroh began sweetly.

"Oh." Katara said suddenly.

"The funny thing about my nephew is that he's never loved anyone before, always being so distant and cold." Iroh said with distain in his voice.

"We're just too different, were opposites, as fire and water are." Katara began again quietly.

"Yet he needs some comfort in his life, he believes you can love and comfort him." Iroh said solemnly.

"I always pictured the 'Dragon Of The West' as just another cold and ruthless fire nation general, but you don't seem to be." Katara said changing the subject quickly.

"Yes I guess I am an exception to that rule aren't I?" Iroh said with a laugh.

Just as Iroh took another sip of his tea the door opened with a groan and Zuko walked into the room silently and just looked at his uncle with a look of anger.

"Why is she tied to the chair? She is my guest not a hostage." Zuko said in a quiet and angry tone.

"I wondered about that myself, perhaps the guard thought she would try to escape." Iroh said with a puzzled tone stroking his goatee with a frown.

Zuko then approached the chair and melted her binds with his hands.

Katara then stood up quickly facing Zuko with a still frightened look.

"Come with me, I promise not to hurt you." Zuko said with a warm smile offering his hand to the young waterbender.

"What do you think I am?" Katara said coldly glaring at Zuko, slapping his hand away.

"Please…just give me a chance." Zuko said with quiet discouragement in his voice offering his hand once more.

"Fine." Katara said in a hard and cold voice, looking away from him and closing her eyes as she took his hand as if when she did an excruciating pain would meet her.

Katara was then led to the front deck of the ship. It was nighttime now, the sky was a midnight blue color, and the moon glowed behind the almost transparent clouds that seemed like veils just barley hiding it from view.

Katara then looked at Zuko with half distain half sympathy. 'He had been such a ruthless and hateful person in the beginning, yet he's never had really had any love, none at all except for his uncle and mother.' She thought searching herself for the answer to what she should do.

"I can't go back can I?" Katara asked sadly.

"You can, I will let you go willingly…but would you really want to?" Zuko replied calmly looking at the moon.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked puzzled.

"Your brother just insults you every time he has a chance." Zuko said plainly turning to look at her.

"How would you know that?" Katara asked with surprise.

"You can tell a lot about someone if you fight them, your brother is very insecure due to his poor combat skills, and so takes it out on you or the Avatar."

"That's true…but he still cares about me." Katara stammered with uncertainty.

"Yet what he says sticks with you doesn't it, burned into your memory? Until you begin to believe whatever he would say about you." Zuko said firmly looking into Katara's eyes.

"What about Aang he always seems to care about me?" Katara said frowning.

"He's that way because he's been told to be that way, all he really is just a cold empty shell…waiting to be filled with emotions, but I care and I love you." Zuko said putting an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

"How would know what Aang is like, you don't even know him?" Katara said coldly pulling away from his embrace with her arms crossed.

"Oh but I do, he's just like all the other airbenders which my uncle told me about, always taught that emotions are just meaningless distractions." Zuko said firmly.

"How can you say you love me Zuko, do you even know my name?" Katara asked timidly.

"Yes Katara…I love you more than I could explain in words." Zuko said getting lost in her eyes. Katara then took a step back from the prince with a look of sadness mixed with shock.

"I…I'm going in I'm tired." Katara said hurriedly.

"Guard please escort Katara to her sleeping quarters." Zuko commanded stiffly.


	3. Hot Water

Chapter 3

Hot Water

It was the next morning, Katara didn't sleep at all, and she just felt so conflicted in her thoughts. 'Was Zuko right about Sokka and Aang did they really not care, and if he was right…what will happen next?' Katara started to cry as these thoughts and others buzzed and stung her conscious like wasps.

After about two minutes of thinking and conflicting with her thoughts Katara made her way to the front deck, where she found Zuko training with five guards attacking him while Iroh watched him attentively.

Katara walked over and sat next to Iroh. "I trust you slept well?" Iroh asked her with a smile.

"No actually…our talk last night left me a little…shook up." Katara replied hesitantly.

"Hmmm, Zuko has always has been very abrasive when it comes to these things." Iroh replied with a sigh.

Zuko then noticed that Katara had come out of hiding and nodded to the guards and his uncle to leave them unaccompanied. All then left abruptly leaving Zuko to sit where his uncle had beside Katara.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night, so I decided to give you something." Zuko said handing her a medium sized wooden box with a gold fire nation symbol in the middle. Katara hesitated for a moment, and then slowly removed the lid. Revealing a folded bunch of red and orange cloth.

Katara then stood up and took the cloth in her hands, which as it unfolded from the box turned out to be a royal fire nation robe. It was sewed together

at the seams of four overlapping layers of red, orange, brown, and red again with gold thread embroidered at the edges of each of these layers.

"Whoa…Zuko it's..." Katara began but she was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Beautiful isn't it? The pattern is a type of metallic thread, the robe itself though is pure silk." Zuko said with satisfaction in his voice.

Two minutes later Zuko was outside Katara's room waiting while she changed into her robe.

She then came out in the robe, and it fit her perfectly, almost as if she was born to where it even though it was Azula's old robe. Everything hung on her shoulders perfectly. She had also changed her hair color to black, and it was now completely straight.

"I…I thought about what you said Zuko." Katara began firmly.

Zuko's good eye then went wide with anticipation, waiting for her to continue. Katara then leaned in and kissed him with so much passion that it didn't seem real, like something out of a dream.

Even if it was though, both were fully lost in the moment, each second felt like a lifetime. It was like nothing was wrong and that nothing can ever be wrong ever again as long as the kiss lasted. She then broke off from the kiss with hesitation.

"You were right…about everything…I love you Zuko and will join you at your side when you become Fire Lord, but I want a favor first." Katara said firmly with the utmost confidence in her voice.

Zuko nodded and kneeled down on one knee in respect to her. "I submit to your command…my love." He said in a commanding tone looking at the floor.

"When my brother and Aang come looking for me…please don't hurt them." Katara pleaded with him. Zuko just silently looked up at her and nodded.


	4. Rescue

Chapter 4

Rescue

Aang and Sokka had found out Katara had been kidnapped and were now searching the entire ocean for the girl, they soon came upon Zuko's ship.

Aang then flew over the ship on his glider with sokka, Sokka and Aang then jumped down, staff and boomerang both in hand, onto the deck and were met by at least twenty fire nation soldiers, poised and ready to attack. Zuko then came into view and stood at the front of the group with a somehow familiar fire nation girl at his side.

"Where's Katara Zuko!" Sokka said heatedly. The young girl then smiled at Sokka wickedly.

"Why Sokka, don't you recognize your own sister?" Katara said playfully.

"Ha ha very funny." Sokka said with angry sarcasm.

"We won't ask you again Zuko, where is she?" Aang yelled trembling with anger.

"She right here, take a good long look Avatar." Zuko said smugly.

Both Aang and Sokka then looked at the young girl for about a minute, noticing similar features in this girl to Katara. It was then the girl giggled as Zuko whispered something in her ear; the two boys then went wide-eyed in shock and surprise.

"Ok Katara you can drop the act, we're here to rescue you." Sokka said in a calm and confident tone.

"No Sokka I'm staying with Zuko." Katara said firmly.

"Wh…why?" Aang said at a loss for words.

"Because I've become sick of the way my brother and supposed friend have treated me!" Katara yelled.

"You don't really want to stay, don't you see Katara, he's poisoned you against us?" Sokka said frantically.

"I think you should go Sokka." Katara said plainly at her brother with a cold stare.

Aang then leaped in the air and charged at Zuko with his staff, yelling frantically. Zuko just stepped aside quickly, and then Katara then froze Aang in a solid block of ice with a giant wave that came up from one side of the ship.

"Take the Avatar to the brig and make sure you lock him up tight this time." Zuko commanded firmly to the guards, who then picked up the block of ice containing the small boy and carried it inside.

"Katara…how could you, he was your friend?" Sokka said dropping to his knees in pure disbelief.

"I said leave Sokka!" Katara screamed.

Sokka then hopped on Appa's head and flew off silently, becoming a small dot as he flew farther away from the ship. Katara didn't say a word, but no remorse shown in her face for what she had done either, she then quietly turned went back to her room to sleep.


	5. I Love You That Much

Chapter 5

I Love You That Much

Katara had gone to the brig to make sure Aang didn't thaw out, occasionally blowing cold air onto the block to keep it solid. As she did so Katara looked into the eyes of the boy, his face frozen in a look of anguish and hate.

'Would you do it all again, just to prove how much you love him?' Katara asked herself plainly.

"Yes." Katara said with a tear running down her cheek.

Sokka's words then crossed her mind: "Katara…how could you, he was your friend?"

'Friend… Friend… Friend… he was your friend.' The word echoed over and over, becoming more and more angry and hatful as each one was said.

Katara then just huddled her knees to her chest as she sat on the now icy floor and started crying, crying for another chance to make that decision again.

Just then the door opened and Iroh walked in, being careful not to slip on the ice. He noticed Katara crying in the corner. He then walked over to the young girl and melted a small square of ice to sit on the more familiar iron floor. He looked at her with warm and comforting eyes.

"Iroh, can I ask you something?" Katara said quietly looking at the floor in shame.

"What is it?" Iroh replied plainly.

"Do you believe that it is initial intention that makes someone a bad person, or the result of those intentions?" Katara said still hanging her head.

"Neither, you cannot control the results in the first place, therefore your initial intention doesn't matter anyway." Iroh explained plainly.

"I did all this for him, and yet it all feels like I did it for all the wrong reasons…I don't know what to do." Katara said with quiet hesitation in her voice.

"Love is a complicated thing, for now be content with yourself and know that the decision was yours alone to stay." Iroh sighed and left Katara alone to think on this.

Iroh headed to Zuko's room, where he found his nephew pacing back and forth quickly.

"Uncle…what are you-?" Zuko began as he noticed his uncle, who then put a hand up firmly ordering him to be quiet.

"Do you truly love this girl?" Iroh said annoyed.

"Yes I do." Zuko said firmly.

"She is confused about what she has done, you must go to her." Iroh said in a sweet yet deadly serious tone.

"Yes uncle." Zuko said with a smile.

"Zuko." Iroh said stopping his nephew at the door.

"I should not have to tell you these things, I know you are new to love, just be mindful in the future." Iroh said seriously.

"Yes uncle." Zuko said as he closed the door behind him.

Zuko then quickly made his way quickly to the brig and found Katara no longer crying but sitting silently in a corner looking at the block of ice that was across the room, with a sullen and sad expression on her face.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Zuko asked her with concern in his face.

"What?" Katara asked coldly, still staring at the ice block.

"This… this emotional turmoil in your mind." Zuko said sitting down next to her.

"Well let's see, my brother hates me, I've given my best friend to the fire nation and on top of that I'm an out cast in every nation…how would you feel?" Katara said bitterly.

"Why every nation I'm sure the fire nation-?" Zuko began calmly but was cut off.

"Don't you get it…I'm a waterbender the Fire Nation will never accept me, and when the world finds out that I'm with the banished fire nation prince no one will take me in, whether Earth Kingdom, or Water Tribe it doesn't matter!" Katara then broke down crying into her hands.

Zuko then pulled her into a soft and comforting hug. "That's why your so amazing, your willing to make the sacrifices that no one would dare make, that's why I love you so much Katara…your willpower goes unmatched" Zuko said softly.

Katara then composed herself and looked at the prince still with tears in her eyes, he then wiped them away gently with his hand and smiled. She then kissed Zuko tenderly, just barley touching his lips, he then leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Zuko then lost his balance and fell on his back, still locked in the kiss with the young waterbender.

Zuko then rolled over on top of her and deepened the kiss with more passion to the point of unbearable pleasure and ecstasy. Katara then broke off the kiss and looked at him sweetly.

"Tell me you love me Zuko." Katara pleaded.

"I love you…Katara." Katara then took Zuko's shirt and pants and threw them aside, revealing Zuko as a very skinny and yet muscular for his age, his arms and chest hard like stone and yet he was warm to the touch.

Katara then slipped out of her own outfit and, now completely naked, lay down beside him. He then pulled away slightly.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked concerned. Zuko then turned to her.

"It's just…it's my first time." Zuko said with a blush.

"You think it's not mine too?" Katara asked playfully trying to lighten the mood.

The two laughed slightly as Zuko hesitantly straddled Katara, his muscular legs on either side of her small frame. She ran her hands over his toned abdomen. His hands were exploring and were currently playing with her breasts. A soft moan escaped her throat. She resented herself for wanting Zuko but desired him nonetheless.

Soon, his hands abandoned her breasts and moved downward, sinfully downward. His mouth moved downwards also, stopping to briefly attend to her hardened nipples, then caught up with his hands. Slowly, he pushed her legs apart to kiss her. His tongue danced inside her, causing her to squirm with pleasure.

She could take no more, so she maneuvered herself on top of him with a small laugh. "Now I got you." Katara said playfully.

They continued long into the night until both became exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

(End)


End file.
